


dear dad.

by Plan Z (PersephonesCat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, Bad Poetry, Existential Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Teenager Angst I guess, blood (mentioned), death (mentioned) - Freeform, doesn't actually happen, it never happens though, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonesCat/pseuds/Plan%20Z
Summary: A shitty poem I've had in my notes for way too long.
Kudos: 1





	dear dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/96/9a/fe/969afe8c885063ee4d4c995467fba8fa.jpg

the dinner table is messy, like it always is. dying orchids. keys. the homework of a small child.  
i'm choking on balls of dust. how can something you use every day get so…  
(you know how.)

under the crumbs and dried flower petals (this could be beautiful - you could make this beutiful but it has been a long life and you don't have any more beauty left to give), there is an unfilled medical form. the deadline was yesterday.

  
  
please mark the one that applies to you:

[ ] i'm fine.

[ ] i'm mostly fine but

[ ] do you remember when you got fixated on airplanes one summer and we kept sneaking out at two am to watch the blinking lights on the sky? i never got what you could possibly like about them, but the blankets were warm and they dimmed your edges. _star or plane, plane or star._ as if your melancholy wasn't trying to make us both equal with the ground.

[ ] _to the sunsets  
_ _and bedheads  
_ _and the half-filled coke glass  
_ _on the living room floor._

[ ] every morning, i stand in front of the shower curtain and, as if i was expecting to find forty-five years hanging from the icy shower head like a torn, dirty tee-shirt, i check if there is any blood pooling around the drain.  
that's what you call projection.

[ ] i think i get it now. you built a house for us to die in.


End file.
